


Hyperdimension Neptunia: Guardians Arise

by DarkWitchFanBoy



Category: Hyperdimension Neptunia, Rockman Zero | Mega Man Zero
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:54:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23941900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkWitchFanBoy/pseuds/DarkWitchFanBoy
Summary: The Four Guardians had but one mission, to defend humanity at any cost, they thought it fit to leave that duty in the capable hands of Zero when Omega took them down with him at his defeat… or did he? Now the three remaining guardians find themselves in a completely different world with familiar faces returning.





	1. The Shrewd Green Lord

Harpuia slowly opened his eyes as he steadily got to his feet and surveyed the area around him which he was able to easily make out was a forest but a closer look at the trees showed him it was not the Forest of Notus, Anatre or Dysis since he was able to easily make out that there was no machinery in trees themselves.

The wind guardian brought up a HUD that was only visible to his eyes and brought up a wire frame model of his body that ran a quick scan to check for any hindering damages to his systems. The wire frame model rotated to his back and and pointed to his left and right jet thruster which read 'Left thruster damage accumulation… 34%, Right thruster damage accumulation 23%' Harpuia ran commands to his auto repair systems to focus primarily on his left and right thrusters then closed the display and drew out his twin sabers.

Harpuia walked through the forest for quite some time before he finally came out to house that had a large field which immediately put him on edge.

"What the?…" he said to himself under his breath.

What through him off was the fact that the house was very old fashioned looking something that humans lived in long ago far before the guardians were ever made. Harpuia sheathed his sabers then knocked on the door and no one answered he was about to try again when a woman, who was wearing different attire than what Harpuia was used to seeing, answered the door.

"Oh hello I was wondering when you'd arrive" she said.

"I beg your pardon?" Harpuia asked raising an eyebrow.

"You're a bit different from the usual people we hire"

"I'm not a…" the woman cut him off saying "Come on I'll show you where they've been real trouble lately".

Harpuia just decided it was best to help her with whatever she needed then ask questions later.

Thankfully their destination wasn't to far and Harpuia was greeted with what was probably the most oddest sight he had ever seen. He saw a big group of blue slimes that had the face of dogs.

"These Dogoo's have been quite a problem lately"

Harpuia looked at her with an expression of 'are you serious?' "These look relatively harmless what's the problem" 'More importantly just where am I' he thought to himself.

"They are but the problem is is that's there's way too many of them and if we leave them they'll keep piling up next thing you know our entire land is covered in them" she explained.

"I see well I'll take take of this problem stay here" Harpuia told her bringing out his sabers which began to crackle with electricity. Harpuia then brought them together over his head then several lightning bolts began to rain down upon the Dogoo's.

Within seconds the only thing that was left were a few puddles of blue slime. Harpuia put away his sabers then turned to then woman who was wide eyed "How… did you do that does Lady Black Heart know about you?"

"Black… Heart?" Harpuia asked not knowing what she was talking about.

"Did… you hit your head how could you not know about our CPU?"

"C…PU what are you referring to?" The wind guardian asked.

"Well let me explain you see in Gamindustri there are four nations Lastation whose CPU is Black Heart, Planeptune whose CPU is Purple Heart, Leanbox whose CPU is Green Heart and lastly Lowee whose CPU is White Heart"

'Gamindustri. Lastation… just where have I ended up' Harpuia thought then shook his head then spoke to the woman "I'm sorry but I need to leave" he said hovering off the ground and taking to the skies leaving the woman speechless as she stared at him off in the distance.

* * *

Being up in the sky thankfully gave Harpuia some time to think about his current situation and it gave him birds eye view of the nations that the woman from before was talking about off in the distance he could make out a futuristic looking city as well as one that was covered with white snow and another that was slightly more difficult to make out but he could definitely see a city there he then turned around and very clearly saw a city that was not to far away.

Harpuia brought up his HUD to check on the progress of his jet thrusters they display read 'Right thruster restoration… 89%. Left thruster restoration… 97%' Harpuia figured that was enough and set his out repair systems back normal.

The wind guardian pondered on what to do or where to go 'If I'm here then it only stands to reason that Fefnir and Levithan are as well. Just what happened with Omega did he cause an even bigger rift with his explosion' Harpuia was about to make the decision to search for his fellow guardian when something caught his eye.

He could make out that part of the city was under attack but what stuck out to him the most was what was attacking it.

"It can't be…" Harpuia sped off to immediately go to their aid.

* * *

A small group of people who were running for their lives as the unknown figure shot bolts of electricity at them. The figure in question was metallic and tall and had long legs that were similar to a birds and had two wings that were hollow and conducting electricity through them and it had a head of a falcon.

It fired a bolt at them which was about to hit but Harpuia landed in between them and brought out his saber to absorb the attack nullifying it completely. Harpuia looked back to the people.

"Evacuate now!" he ordered and the people did not question him one bit.

As the dust that was kicked up from Harpuia's landing was clearing a siren went off on his HUD with the word 'Warning' appearing in bright red letters. The dust finally cleared away allowing him to see his assailant more clearly which left him shocked.

"Aztec Falcon?!"

It was indeed the reploid from his Strong Air Battalion. Harpuia was left speechless Aztec Falcon was supposed to have been defeated, how was he here more importantly why was he attacking innocent people.

"Aztec Falcon, stand down now!" Harpuia ordered but Aztec Falcon only raised his wing to attack Harpuia again.

"THAT IS A DIRECT ORDER!" the wind guardian shouted in a fierce voice but he didn't stand down and fired his bolt but Harpuia merely slashed it away.

"If you've gone maverick then you've left me no choice Falcon" Harpuia said charging at him attempting to deliver a slash to him but he evaded the attack and shot a bolt which Harpuia slashed away again.

Aztec Falcon took to the skies with Harpuia following in suit. Aztec Falcon was speeding away as fast as he could but Harpuia was not letting him out of his sight that's when he was blindsided when Aztec Falcon quickly turned around letting one his wings become completely covered with electricity hitting Harpuia with it.

The wind guardian was thankfully able regain his composure quickly but then Aztec Falcon used his wings to take Harpuia to the straight to the ground but he didn't stop there he still continued to drag Harpuia into the ground before he finally got a grip on him allowing the wind guardian to drive his knee into Aztec Falcons torso allowing him get leverage on him to throw him off.

Harpuia then turned himself over and got into a kneeling position then sped after Aztec Falcon grabbing him and slamming him into a house which Harpuia was fortunate enough to learn has no one living in it.

Due to their close proximity Aztec Falcon was able to pin Harpuia down with one of his feet. Electricity once again conducted through his wings as he began to shock Harpuia which he began shout in pain.

Through sheer will Harpuia fought through it and was able to use one of his sabers to cut off the leg that was pinning him down. Aztec Falcon lost his balance leaving him open enough to let Harpuia to get another slash in across his body.

Though it still wasn't enough to take him out for good. Aztec Falcon flew off only to be knocked away with a kick by a girl who had pure white hair with cyan eyes and had a black body suit and in one of her hands was sword.

"So this is whose been causing so much trouble" the girl said then turned back to Harpuia who was floating next to her "Are you the one they call Black Heart?" he asked.

"Yes I am now-" Black Heart was interrupted by Harpuia pushing her out of the way as he blocked an attack that was head to her with his sabers.

"Introductions can wait a bit longer lets deal with this maverick" Harpuia said flying towards Aztec Falcon who sped off but didn't get far before Harpuia grabbed his leg.

"You're not going anywhere. Black Heart!" Harpuia called out throwing him towards her. Black Heart was thankfully able to catch on to what Harpuia was trying to do and readied her sword.

Aztec Falcon steadied himself in the middle of them but wasn't able to react fast enough as the two delivered two fatal slashes with Black Heart slicing off one of his wings while Harpuia sliced him in half Aztec Falcon flashed for a brief moment before exploding leaving behind nothing but charred mechanical remains.

Harpuia landed on the ground where Black Heart met up with him.

"Now who are you?" she demanded.

"My name is Sage Harpuia. One of The Four Guardians of Neo Arcadia"


	2. The Fierce Red Lord

Fefnir got up to find himself in a snowy area quickly observing the area he was able to quickly know that he was at the snowy plains due to there being a lot of trees which made that a non possibility.

The fire guardian did a quick survey of the area and saw no threats at least at the moment. He brought up his HUD ran a scan through the his body which showed him that he was damaged in some areas but it wasn't anything too critical.

"Doesn't look like the snowy plains" Fefnir said bringing out one of her cannons and began walking at a steady pace "So just where the hell am I?"

The fire guardian was occasionally making side glances to ensure he wouldn't be caught of guard and he was also sure to remain extra vigilant. Thankfully it paid off because Fefnir was just barely able to make out a few footsteps.

Fefnir still continued to walk pretending like he didn't know he was being followed but he was of course prolonging it so whoever his adversaries were would think they would be getting the jump on him.

_'Hmm… judging by how close they are their probably moving at the same time. Heh… not a bad plan but it ain't gonna fool me'_ Fefnir thought as he passed an area with a few giant boulders, as Fefnir kept walking he heard the footsteps come to a halt behind a one of the boulders.

Fefnir then quickly turned around and aimed his cannon at it and shouted "Nice try!" Fefnir shot it blowing the boulder to pieces. When the smoke cleared it revealed two small girls who had light brown hair and were holding each other staring at him wide eyed.

The two girls wore identical outfits which looked to be winter attire of some sort and were also identical twins the only thing that was different about them was that the one on the left had a pink colour scheme with her clothes and long hair while the other had a blue colour scheme and short hair.

Fefnir lowered his gun and asked "What're you two doing all the way out here? Are you trying to get killed by Mavericks" he asked and the girls gave him a confused look.

"Mave…ricks? What are those?" the blue one asked.

That answer definitely left Fefnir confused. How could these girls not know what the term Maverick meant? All humans knew what a Maverick was and what they did. Fefnir pushed that thought to the side and put his cannon away trying to show his best he meant no harm.

"What are your names?" he asked.

"I'm Rom and this is my sister Ram" the blue one introduced then gesturing to the pink one.

Fefnir turned away from them and brought his cannon out again "Come on the last thing we need is a maverick attack you two know the way back to wherever you live?" he asked and they both nodded their heads and said "Yep" and walked in front of Fefnir when he noticed a shadow of something about to land on them.

The fire guardian quickly grabbed both of them and said "Watch out!"

When the unknown projectiles landed they created spikes of ice. Fefnir let the girls down and aimed his cannon at the ice spikes "Get behind me" he ordered "But we-" Rom started "I said get behind me!" Fefnir ordered once again.

The spikes shattered coating the area in mist when Fefnir's HUD popped back up with a siren going off and the word 'Warning' appearing in bright red letters. When the mist cleared it revealed a mechanical being that resembled a stag but had ice antlers, his body having a primary colour scheme of white while his face was blue and of course resembled a stag and where normally his hands would be instead had two big air vents that exhausted mist.

"Staggroff?!"

"Who?" Ram asked.

"Blizzack Staggroff member of the Deep Sea Squadron thought to have been destroyed" Fefnir explained "What're doing don't you know coulda killed these two!"

"…"

"Answer me, Staggroff!" Fefnir demanded but Blizzack Staggroff only raised both his arms at him "Get somewhere safe!" Fefnir ordered them which they thankfully did.

Blizzack Staggroff shot a strong blast of freezing cold wind which thankfully didn't effect Fefnir that much, then he then jumped high in the air shooting down blocks of snow that Fefnir rolled out of the way, the snow landed and turned into spikes of ice.

Fefnir aimed and shot his cannon right as Staggroff landed managing to hit his is mark, Staggroff shrugged it off blasting Fefnir with freezing cold wind again this time launching shards of ice in the wind wich Fefnir was able to withstand but what surprised him was that fact the Staggroff charged at him attempting to stab him with his antlers.

Fortunately the fire guardian grabbed them but Staggroff was charging with so much force he was actually pushing Fefnir back, which he responded with digging his feet further into the ground to get better footing.

Using all his might he twisted Staggroff's head in order to make him lose balance then followed up with twisting in the opposite direction and then immediately throwing him into a tree which stayed standing but then fell down seconds later.

However despite the damage Staggroff still got up then proceeded freeze over his vents making them completely spiky with ice.

He attempted to punch Fefnir with them one of them missing which Fefnir followed up with an uppercut then delivered a quick powerful punch to Staggroff's leg which made him kneel down.

Fefnir followed up by bringing out his cannon and aiming point blank at Staggroff's head and firing which destroyed his head completely. Staggroff's body stayed standing for a moment before falling over before his body flashed briefly.

"Crap!" Fefnir shouted taking cover as Blizzack Staggroff exploded leaving behind his charred mechanical remains.

"Glad that's done with" the fire guardian said to himself then noticed that Rom and Ram didn't run away.

"Didn't I tell you to get somewhere safe" he brought up.

"We wanted to make sure you weren't in trouble" Rom explained.

"Well the trouble's gone" he said looking over to Staggroff's body "… the question is how'd it come back in the first place…" Fefnir figured he'd worry about it later "Let's get you two back home to safety" Fefnir had his cannon out at the ready "Know your way back?"

Rom and Ram both nodded.

"Lead the way, leave any Mavericks to me" Fefnir assured.

* * *

Thankfully the group of three managed to make it back Rom and Ram's home without much incident.

Of course seeing the completely new city made Fefnir question where he was "What is this place?"

"This is our home Lowee" Ram told him as both her and Rom ran ahead.

"Hey get back here Mavericks aren't the only danger ya know" Fefnir said running after them.

When Fefnir was walking the streets, thankful that Rom and Ram had slowed down, he got weird looks from pretty much ever person of course he put his cannon away out of sight not wanting to raise panic amongst the people though he still heard people say things "Is that a CPU?" "What's he doing with White Heart's little sisters?"

Their uncomfortable, at least to Fefnir, trek had come to a halt when an older looking girl which Fefnir presumed were the girls older sister.

"Are you two okay?" she asked

"Yeah we're fine we-" they were interrupted by her.

"When I said you two could on little mission I didn't say you could wonder off into the wilderness on your own" she scolded them.

"We're sorry Blanc but we found someone cool" Ram said both of them running back to Fefnir.

"He's the one who defeated the Maverick in the woods" Rom told.

"Maverick? Who exactly are you?" Blanc asked him.

"Me? I'm Fighting Fefnir one of the Four Guardians of Neo Arcadia"


End file.
